


You are my home, do you not understand?

by HelmetParty



Series: Hawkecest (Bethany/F!Hawke) [1]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Canon Era, F/F, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Incest, Naked Cuddling, Sibling Incest, Sided with Mages, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-01-31 10:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelmetParty/pseuds/HelmetParty
Summary: Bethany needs Hawke, but Hawke needs her even more.
Relationships: Bethany Hawke/Female Hawke
Series: Hawkecest (Bethany/F!Hawke) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546012
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	You are my home, do you not understand?

There are moments where Bethany feels as though her sister is going to seriously get them into some trouble that even she can't brute force her way out of. Sure, Hannah was older and she knew more about a few things, and she was tough and ridden with muscles and scars on her body from both the inner and outer battles they had fought, but there had to be things even she couldn't get out of. And it worried her, even though she trusted Hannah with her life, that she was going to say the wrong thing to the wrong person at the wrong time and they would all end up screwed.

"Maybe we shouldn't argue with the nice Templar. Smile and nod, Hannah, _smile, _and _nod_."

"Mages have been systematically oppressed for decades. Any revolutionary ideologies among them is sincerely the Chantry's fault." 

And really, Bethany thought Cullen would arrest them right then and there. 

Somehow, though, they make it out alive, mostly due to the good deeds her sister had accomplished. Saving Templars from blood mages and underground cults were gaining her a reputation that they desperately needed in order to shield not only Bethany herself, but Hannah's involvement with the mage underground (and more specifically, Anders.) Of course, however, the apostates of Kirkwall knew Hannah would help any mage she could, and the whole "I hate blood magic" thing was a farce. In reality, she didn't care; magic was magic and that was that. She was good friends with Merrill and didn't mind that part of her, in fact, she showed curiosity more than anything else.

It seemed like Hannah herself was more of a mage advocate than Bethany, in all honesty.

"Please sister! Why can't I come?"

"Because mother needs you, and it's dangerous," Hannah sighs, a frown on her face, though her voice was gentle and soft despite her usual abrasive attitude. 

She was _always_ softer with Bethany.

"Oh, you take me everywhere! I'll be fine!"

"Bethy."

"Besides, what could happen to me?!"

"The blight, Bethy. There's darkspawn. Or you could get crushed by a rock, or killed by spiders."

Bethany sighs and turns away in frustration. "Just...you'll be gone for months, sister..."

Hannah knew that, in reality, for the past few years Bethany had been relying on her. Bethany was independent, that was for sure, but with all the mage-Templar conflict coupled with the unnerving fact they were stationed in the very heart of it...Hannah always made sure she was safe. She bribed, she fought, and she killed for her. Any Templar that got to close or threatened them was out of the picture. Bethany could handle herself, but without her sister, it was a bit of a terrifying thought. Besides, they've been attached at the heel - Hannah went nowhere without Bethany, and likewise. Being separated for months on end was something neither of them liked the idea of, Hannah most of all. 

Bartrand had still to ready. It was convenient rather than the ladder, as well, because there was no way in Hell or Thedas she would leave without having one last night with her sister. With how close they had become, it was their routine to sleep together. Hannah wasn't one for being incredibly affectionate with strangers, but among their little group of rebels, everyone knew she loved to be physical. And it didn't have to be sexual, either; although that could surely be part of it. But simply put, there was nothing better than to hold or be held in Hannah's world, and Bethany wouldn't have it any other way.

Hannah holds Bethany in her arms, one wrapped below her chest, other arm under her head and gently petting her hair. Both are naked, underneath a heavy blanket that had been bought somewhere in hightown. Bethany faces the cold wall of Gamlen's tiny house, eyes clearly exhausted but open nonetheless. She can feel Hannah's hot breath blowing gently on the back of her neck, and it brings her comfort to know she's there at all.

"Come back," Bethany whispers, holding the arm that was on her chest. "Promise me you'll come back."

"Of course I will," she mumbles, her voice honeyed and quiet. It comes across as unconvincing; rather, Bethany's separation anxiety gets the best of her. She gently begins to turn around to face her sister who, even laying down, was clearly taller. Instead of making her feel small, however, it was always a comfort. 

"You have to come home safe. Mother can't handle another death in the family."

"You _are_ my home, do you not understand?" 

Hannah snuggles Bethany closer to her, skin touching with heat, a contrast to the freezing Kirkwall air. "I will always find my way back to you. Don't ever worry."

Perhaps it was her modulated tone, or perhaps it was the glint of an intense desire to always be there when she needed her, but Bethany calmed herself. Hannah would make it home safe. Nothing could stop her from that.

Without saying another word, Hannah slowly brings her head down to meet Bethany's. She hovers for a moment, but as Bethany closes the gap as well, she meets her lips. Hands on Bethany's thighs and arm around her neck, they embrace each other with a loving passion that would always keep them together. Bethany needed Hannah, and Hannah needed Bethany, and each wouldn't let anything in their path stop them from finding each other always.

**Author's Note:**

> I reset my pc and thought I had saved my DA2 run but I hadn't :( So forgive me if I get a lot of the specifics wrong, its been a while since I played through and the most recent one I had was, as I said, lost. Here's to another fifty hours of specific dialogue choices and romancing.


End file.
